Back to Life
by sparkpink216
Summary: Haibara visits Conan mysteriously in the night. It turns out she has a temporary (or is it?) antidote! To take a break and relieve Ran of her suspicions, Shinichi arranges a beach party at an expensive hotel for all his buddies and family! As the antidote wears out in the midst of a fun and exciting vacation, will Shinichi be able to tell Ran the truth?
1. Chapter 1

AN: First story! Hi there, I'm Jen, and I love this anime so much. ; u ; I kept imagining this story in my sleep, so I finally made an account and am writing out my lifelong dream for my favorite couples, bwahaha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama does.

* * *

"Kudo-kun," a voice hissed. Conan muttered, "Hnghfrhgrng... I'm sleepy. 10 more minutes."

"KUDO-KUN!" the voice whispered loudly, full of urgency.

Conan blinked and his eyes widened when he found Haibara looking at him with annoyance. He sat up and said, "What are you doing here, Haibara?" Haibara sighed and replied, "I came to tell you that a temporary but longer antidote has been made." The last of Conan's grogginess disappeared and he asked excitedly, "Really?! How long will it be for?" Haibara replied calmly, "72 hours."

Conan murmured to himself, "Well, at least it's longer than 24 hours." Haibara rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you want to test it now?" Conan leapt out of the bed and said enthusiastically, "Do you have to ask!?" Haibara exhaled from her mouth and said drily, "Apparently not. But be warned, Kudo-kun, you must not do anything that will alert THEM of your existence." "Of course, not, Haibara," Conan said cheerfully and not too convincingly, "Just give me the pill!" They quietly sneaked out of the Mouri Detective Agency and to Agasa's house.

Haibara led Conan past a sleeping Agasa and to her lab where another bed was put inside. She pointed to the bed and Conan sat on it. From her table, Haibara took a bottle of Paikal, a strong Chinese alcohol, and a pill she invented that would give the person who took it the symptoms of a severe cold. She turned to Conan and ordered, "Now, take this cold pill and wait 15 minutes. Then, drink all of the Paikal. On top of that, you _must_ take the antidote right after you drink the alcohol. Got it?" "Understood," Conan said and eagerly reached for the cold pill. Suddenly, Haibara held her hand back from Conan who said anxiously, "What now, Haibara?" Haibara put them in her lab coat pocket and replied, "I think you should wait to use them."

Conan whined, "WHY!?" "Because," Haibara explained, with exasperation, "You might need them when it counts. But I suppose it won't matter, since your immune system will be less immune to this antidote than the other ones I created..." Conan tilted his head like a puppy and asked, "Really? Why?" Haibara took out the antidote from her pocket and held it up to her eye and replied, "I didn't intend to create it so that it would be this powerful, but it just happened. You could use this about 5 times before the time limit would decrease."

Conan did the math in his smart head, '72 x 5 = 360, 360 divided by 24 was 15. _15 days_ of being back to my former body!' Conan relished the thought but was interrupted when Haibara said decisively, "And 5 times is precious to you, so I guess we'll have to hold off until the right time," and put the pills back into her coat pocket.

She set the Paikal on the table and told Conan, "At least you know now what to do when the time comes. She pushed the protesting Conan out of her lab and closed the door. Haibara turned around and leaned her small back against the door, listening to Conan pounding on the door and desperately pleading for the pills. Slowly, the poundings stopped and his protests faded, a sign that he had given up. After all, when Haibara decides on something, you can't change her mind. As Haibara heard his footsteps walking away, she mumbled with a contrite smile, "What am I to do, now that the antidote is out of its temporary stages?"

* * *

AN: First story! :D hope you like. It's so short! ^_^'' I wrote this mostly like a year ago lol. next chap will be longer, promise!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So last chapter was too short, obviously. I wrote this fic a year ago on my computer and I made my chapters so frikin short! I've edited it and now it's here. ^^ I just uploaded the 1st chapter a few minutes ago, so hai again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama does. okay you know that if any of us writers did, Shinichi and Ran would be married now with frikin children.

* * *

"Geez," Conan muttered, "Bringing me all the way here for nothing." He stared at the door, longing to take the pill and go to Ran, but he knew he couldn't argue with Haibara. He grudgingly left the Agasa estate and began to walk home. In the dark of the night, he felt drops of water on his head. He looked up, his vision only to be blurred by the rain that started to pour down on his glasses. "Darn this rain," Conan said, and increased his steady pace to a dash. He tried to evade the raindrops but when he arrived at the agency, he was soaking wet. 'How am I going to explain the wet clothes in the morning?' Conan thought. Unfortunately, he was not going to have to explain in the morning, but right now. Because Ran was at the door, awaiting him.

Conan blinked in surprise and approached Ran who was waiting in the doorway looking furious. 'Ack,' Conan panicked in his head, 'Ran is going to _kill_ me...' Conan slowly came up to Ran and looked at her with his most adorable face, "Ran-neechan! W-why are you here?" Ran gave him the evil eye and said, "Conan-kun, why did YOU leave your bed and go wandering off in the neighborhood?!" Conan said as cutely as he could, "Gomenasai, Ran-neechan! I just... wanted to visit Shinichi-niichan's house!" Conan thought, 'Since I have the new antidote that will last longer, why don't I just tell her that I'll be back for a little while? She'll be happy.' Ran's evil look disappeared and turned to curiosity. She asked, "You did? Why?" Conan shrugged and said, "I, uh, saw Shinichi-niichan there!"

Ran's jaw dropped and she exclaimed, "Really? He came back? Conan-kun, stay here, I... I'm gonna go see him." Ran hastily started to go back upstairs for a coat, but Conan pulled on her skirt and said, "Hold on, Ran-neechan!" Ran turned around and asked, "What is it, Conan-kun?" "Shinichi-niichan left already!" Conan exclaimed. Ran's excitement deflated and she mumbled, "Oh, he did, huh?" She started to mutter angrily, "He didn't even think to visit us or any of his friends! What a jerk. I'm going to teach him a lesson when I see him." She balled her hands into fists and punched an imaginary person. Conan winced as if the imaginary person that Ran punched was him. He bounced up and down and shouted, "Ran-neechan, Shinichi-niichan said to deliver a message!" Ran, sighing, bent down and asked, "What is it, Conan-kun?" "Shinichi-niichan," Conan said, "Is going to come back for 3 days and will invite all of his friends to a special hotel resort that was paid for by his parents!"

Of course, Conan just thought of this now, but he was sure his parents would allow it. Since he was back to his body temporarily, they should all celebrate, right? Also, Ran was getting restless; it might be best to soothe her suspicions for now... Besides, it was the perfect time for a relaxation at the beach, as it was summer vacation. Conan's naughty side also thought, 'Ran in a swimsuit... Oh, gosh, I'm terrible.' He swatted that thought away and said childishly, "He said he wants to apologize for being gone so long!" Ran put her hand to her mouth and said, "R-really?!" Her previous anger diminished and she clasped her hands in anticipation. Conan thought, 'Yay, she isn't gonna pulverize me anymore!' Ran said happily, "Now I have a chance to kill that punk!" Conan fell on the floor as if someone had smacked his butt and Ran asked in concern, "Are you okay, Conan-kun?" Conan stuttered, "Y-yeah... Ehehehe..." 'I'm dead,' he thought.

The next day, Ran woke up from her slumber, thinking, 'That wasn't a dream, right? Shinichi really is coming back?' She glanced at the picture of her and Shinichi on bedside table and said aloud, "I can't believe it." She leapt out of bed and went to her father's room. She grimaced at the sight of her dad sprawled out on the floor and Conan curled in the corner. She shouted, "Wake up everyone!" Conan awoke peacefully while Kogoro woke up with a start. "Oi, oi, I need a few more hours of sleep, Ran," he mumbled and went back to sleep. "You better wake up, Otou-san, or I'll use my karate kick on you!" Ran teased, but Kogoro knew that if he stayed in bed longer, the tease would turn into a threat. He got up and trudged to the bathroom. Conan followed Ran to the kitchen. Ran was still unsure of last night's events, so she asked Conan, "Yesterday, what you said, Conan-kun, was that true? Shinichi really is coming back, right?" Conan nodded and rubbed the bruise on his butt. "Yeah, Ran-neechan." Ran smiled cheerfully and said, "This is great!"

Conan smiled to himself and thought, 'I'm happy that Ran's happy. Well, if I'm going to plan this whole thing, I'd better ask my parents and invite everyone.' After a day of playing around with the Detective Boys, Conan came home and said, "Tadaima!" Ran's cheerful voice came from the kitchen, "Okaeri!" "Oh hey, Conan," Kogoro, who was sitting on the couch, said, "Will you get me a beer can?" Ran stuck her head out of the kitchen and said, "Otou-san, we're going to have dinner soon!" "No worries! It's summer, anyways, Ran!" Kogoro said. Ran sighed and turned back to making dinner. Conan got the beer for him and left as Kogoro yelled at the TV, "WIN WIN WIN! THIS HORSE HAS GOT TO WIN!" Conan went to the bathroom with his cellphone and his bowtie and sat on the toilet cover. He dialed his mother's number.

"Oh, Shin-chan! Why did you call?"

"Okaa-san, good news, I can change back to Kudo Shinichi for almost 15 days! But only 3 days a time."

"Oh, really, Shin-chan!? We should have some fun!"

"Yeah, Mom, I thought that we should, so could you, uh, lend us money for an all expense paid trip for... let's see: Me, Ran, Oji-san, Kisaki-san, Hattori, Toyama-kun, Professor, Haibara, Sera-san, Subaru-san, and Sonoko?"

"Oooh, sounds fun! Sure, Shin-chan, but Yuusaku and I are going to come, too! We've needed a vacation."

"Ah, fine, Mom. Thanks for your help."

"No problem, Shin-chan! I'll arrange everything! So excited! I wish I could pinch your cute cheeks right now!"

"Mom..."

"See you then! The trip's in a week, so tell your friends!"

"Thanks, Mom!"

-end call-

-call to Professor Agasa -

"Yo, Hakase."

"Oh, Shinichi, why did you call?"

"Haibara told you that she invented the temporary but longer antidote right?"

Conan heard a voice in the background, "He probably wants the antidote." Professor Agasa replied,

"Ah, yes, Shinichi. What do you need the antidote for?"

"I'm going to have a reunion party. Don't worry, there won't be many people since it's a private resort, so nobody will know that Kudo Shinichi was there. Will you and Haibara come for the weekend? Oh, yeah, invite Subaru-san as well."

"Oh, sure!" Agasa replied. He heard Agasa ask Haibara if she wanted to go. A faint "I'll pass," came from the background. Agasa added,

"Haibara said she's going to pass. But I'll go."

Conan said, "Oh, fine. See you then, Hakase."

-end call-

-call to Hattori-

"Ah, moshi-moshi?"

"Hattori, it's me."

"OOOOH, Kudo! What's up?"

"Haibara invented an antidote that will last for 3 days. Well, 15 before it starts to decrease!"

"Oh, that girl who lives with da old man did? Wow, that's great, Kudo! We should all meet up and stuff."

"Yeah, I'm planning a resort trip for everybody. Wanna come with Toyama-kun?"

"Sure!" Hattori yelled over the phone to where Kazuha was studying at the table, "OI, KAZUHA, WANNA GO TO AN ALL EXPENSE PAID VACATION WIT' KUDO N' DA OTHERS!?" Kazuha looked up in surprise and exclaimed, "EHHH!? REALLY!? IS DAT KUDO ON DA PHONE?" "YEAH, 'ZUHA!" "WOW, SURE! N' YOU BETTER TELL HIM THANKS!" "OF COURSE I WOULD, AHO!" "YOU'RE THE AHO!" Kazuha retorted. Conan, who heard the whole thing half-closed his eyes in sarcasm and replied,

"I heard everything, Hattori. Tell Toyama-kun that it's no problem. See you then!"

"Oh, okay. Bye, Kudo!" Before Conan hung up, he heard Heiji yell to Kazuha, "HE SAYS NO PROBLEM, AHO!" "SHUT U-" Conan pressed the off button and chuckled to himself, 'Those two.'

-end call-

-call to Ran-

"Moshi-moshi? This is the Mouri residence."

"It's me, Ran."

"Huh?! Shinichi?! It's been forever!"

"I know, right?"

Ran, who was taking a break from cooking dinner, smiled while she held the phone, pausing for a second, as if enjoying the moment. Too bad she didn't realize that Shinichi was a few feet away from her sitting in their own bathroom!

"Conan-kun said he saw you yesterday and you're inviting us somewhere?

"Yep, I am. So, of course, Ran, you're invited. And can I count on you to invite your parents, Sonoko, and Sera-san?"

"Sure, but aren't you being a little lazy, Shinichi?"

"Hey, I just got a break from that huge case, alright, Ran? Looking forward to some relaxation."

"Eh? It's a break? You didn't solve it?"

"Well, no..."

"Geez, Shinichi. I thought you could solve a case in less than an hour, you deduction maniac."

"Haha, well, this one is a special case," Conan, who held his bowtie and phone in sweaty hands, gulped in guilt. 'Ran, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna make it up to you.'

"Take care of yourself, then. I can't wait for the vacation, Shinichi!"

"Me neither, Ran. Can't wait to see you ... and the others."

Ran blushed at the thought of reunion. 'Things won't be awkward between us, right?' she thought.

"Well, bye, Shinichi!"

Conan smiled and replied, "I'll see you, Ran."

-end call-

* * *

AN: Longer, but the next one will be even longer! I'm horrible at writing fics. This is the first one I'm actually putting online for people to see. *sweats* Anyway, see ya. I hope some people _do_ read it, or else this will be very pathetic lol.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This will be the last of my uploading chapters every few minutes because it was all I wrote since last year! Now, I'll have to actually write instead of copying and pasting from my ancient document. OTL.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama does. I think you know that by now, right?

* * *

The day finally came. It was time for the three day vacation trip. Conan got an abrupt message from Edogawa Fumiyo, his mother, who demanded that he come visit her in America for the weekend and even sent him a "plane ticket". Convenient timing, huh? Well, Conan is about to leave for America and Ran is helping Conan pack his suitcase. "Aw, Conan-kun, I can't believe you have to leave for America this very weekend. You can't come with us to the resort..." Conan shrugged and said, "It's okay, Ran-neechan. I'll see you in three days!" They called a taxi and Conan and Ran said their farewells. Conan jumped into the taxi and the car sped off.

"Thanks, Okaa-san," Conan said, after putting on his seatbelt. The taxi driver, who was a chubby middle-aged man with a mustache, asked, confused, "O-okaa-san? Since when was I your mother?" Conan narrowed his eyes in annoyance and replied, "MOM, you can cut the act now!" The man's bewildered expression was replaced with a cheerful one and Yukiko's voice rang out, "Oh, Shin-chan, you never let me have any fun!" Conan replied, "I just don't want anything to go wrong." "Of course not, Shin-chan," Yukiko replied, "I'll get you to the resort quickly and amazingly! Is that even a word?" Yukiko giggled while Conan rolled his eyes but smiled at his mom's excitement. Yukiko said in between fits of laughter, "Yuusaku... will... be there, too... AHAHA!" Conan nodded and drifted to sleep.

At the resort, Yukiko changed out of her disguise speedily and got out of the taxi with Conan. "Now, Shin-chan," Yukiko explained, "Here's the antidote that the little girl with auburn hair gave me. She wants me to remind you that it will last for 3 days and no more or less and all that scientific stuff!" "Thanks, Mom," Conan said, eagerly as he took the pills and stainless steel mug containing the Paikal from his mom's hand. 'And thank you, Haibara,' Conan thought.

As he ran off to find a bathroom, Yukiko shouted, "I'll be waiting for you in the lobby with the others and your father! There aren't any vacationers here, since we borrowed the whole resort and hotel, for discretion of course! But there are still employees and those kind of people, so just be careful!" Conan yelled over his shoulder, "I will! Thanks!" Yukiko had a bright look on her face until Conan disappeared around the corner. She took out her phone from her purse and called somebody. "Mhm, hello, Ai-chan. ... Yes, it was properly transferred!~ ... Ah, so that antidote was permanent, but you put in some chemical stuff that will make it temporary for now? I see. ... Oh, no, it's alright, I don't think he should turn back just yet either. I mean, what with the scary organization and all. ... Great! See you next time, Ai-chan~!" Yukiko ended the call, put her phone back in her purse, and headed as fast as she could to the lobby.

Anyway, the hotel was huge, fancy, decorated, and just amazing. It took Conan forever to find a bathroom. Meanwhile, Okiya Subaru came from another entrance and turned the corner when he saw Conan running to a bathroom in front of him. Subaru stood behind the corner and watched as Conan looked both ways, as if crossing a street, and dashed into the bathroom. Subaru smiled to himself. He asked a passing employee, "Excuse me, but where is the lobby? This place is huge and there are not many vacationers." "Oh, yes," the employee replied, "It's down that hallway, past the bathroom, and if you turn left at the escalators, there you are! And there aren't any vacationers around because the Kudos have reserved it for their special guests. They are our best customers."

"Oh, thank you for your help," Subaru said, politely. "No problem! If you need anything else, just ask. Have a good time!" The employee rushed off to another location as Subaru replied, "I will," and started to head down the hallway. He stopped after one step as the bathroom door opened, and a taller version of Conan without his glasses appeared. "Kudo Shinichi," Subaru said to himself. Shinichi walked cheerfully with a skip in his step to the lobby as Subaru, who was brooding over something, followed silently.

Kudo Shinichi... _was BACK_! Well, at least for three days. Shinichi thought to himself, 'I seriously can't wait to see everybody! Well, Ran's dad might not like to see me. HAHA, whatever.' Shinichi turned left at the escalators and found the lobby, where everyone had arrived except for Subaru and himself. He saw Ran in a cute pink crop top, short-shorts, and flip-flops. 'Looking as cute as ever, Ran. Whoa, did I just think that? Ummm,' Shinichi thought, while blushing, 'Next person. Sonoko... yeah, looking way too dressed up as usual. Occhan is smoking, and Kisaki-san is talking to my parents and Agasa. Sera-kun, Hattori, Toyama-kun, Sonoko, and Ran are talking and having fun and stuff... Should I go in now?' He watched Ran as she engaged in cheerful conversation, but she kept looking around and appeared nervous. Sonoko noticed and teased, "Oh, Ran, you just can't wait to see Shinichi-kun, huh?" Kazuha giggled and Ran blushed and protested, "No!" Annoyed, but still blushing, Shinichi muttered, 'Sonoko...'

Shinichi decided to just march right in, but a tap on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to see Okiya Subaru! Subaru asked, "Excuse me, but aren't you Kudo Shinichi?" "O-oh, yeah," Shinichi replied, "That's me." He remembered that although Conan had met Subaru, Kudo Shinichi hadn't. "Are you the tenant of my house, Subaru-san?" Subaru nodded and said, "I'm sure the others are waiting for your arrival. Let's go into the lobby, shall we?" "Ah, yes, we should..." Shinichi said, and entered the lobby with Subaru.

After a long chat, Ran sat down on a soft and comfy chair, but when Shinichi and Subaru appeared, in surprise, she stood up quickly. "Shinichi!? Subaru-san?" Ran said, not believing her eyes. Shinichi nodded and he and Subaru said, "Hello, everybody." Hattori said, "Kudo! There ya are!" Kazuha exclaimed, "Oh, Kudo-kun!" Sera, who had met Kudo Shinichi for the first time, walked up to him admiringly and shook his hand. She grinned from ear to ear and said excitedly, "Nice to meet the Great Detective of the East! I'm Masumi Sera, and it was super kind of you to invite me even though you've never met me before!" Shinichi nodded and said cheerfully, "Well, I know you've helped my friends out, and from the phone call at the last case*, I discerned that you are a pretty good detective yourself!' Sonoko tittered, "Yay, Ran, you can reunite with your hubby now!"

Kogoro said, annoyed, "What do you mean, wife and husband?! He's just a detective brat." Eri shook her head disapprovingly at Kogoro and said, "Anata, at least greet the boy politely!" She approached Shinichi and said, "Hello, Shinichi-kun, how have you been?" Kogoro glowered in the back as Shinichi replied, "I'm fine, thanks." He thought to himself, "Sheesh, she's still scary even when she's being _nice_."

Their greeting was interrupted when Ran, who had been standing near her chair in utter shock, ran to Shinichi and hugged him. Everyone was surprised as Ran yelled into his chest, "Where have you been!?" Everyone silently regarded the two as Shinichi replied brightly, "I've been trying to solve that case, haven't I said before?" Ran, oblivious to everyone staring, mumbled, "But how does a case take so _long_? Shinichi..." Shinichi wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her even tighter. Ran reddened and finally noticed everyone watching, especially her dad who was fuming angrily. The two lovebirds pulled back, blushing, and a brief moment of silence passed. Then, Agasa broke the quiet and said, "Well, since everyone's here, we should move our luggage to our rooms and have some fun, right?" Everyone nodded and bustled excitedly and went to their rooms.

As everyone picked up their luggage, Shinichi suddenly thought, 'Wait, since my mom was the one who reserved and planned everything... She must have done the room arrangements as well! Oh, boy, I hope she didn't do anything crazy.' Shinichi eyed his mother suspiciously, and she merrily smiled back at him. Yukiko, if you haven't already known, is a lunatic ShinRan shipper. Well, not lunatic, but she _certainly_ approves of it! Shinichi confirmed that fact when the employees gave them their room keys. The employee read off a list, "Now, in this room, are the following: Kudo Shinichi, Mouri Ran, Toyama Kazuha, Suzuki Sonoko, Masumi Sera, and Hattori Heiji."

Shinichi was slightly surprised and thought, 'I thought for sure that Mom was gonna put me in the same room with Ran alone.' They entered the room which was lavishly decorated and had every necessity plus more. Then, he realized this room had MORE rooms in it. There was one huge room that served as a living room or just a place to hang out. Then there were three other rooms marked with doors. There was also a bathroom in each of the three rooms! A bathroom in a room in a room! (AN: Yo dawg, I heard you like rooms?)

After everyone gawked at the expensive-looking hotel room, the next announcement shocked them. In the first room was Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran. The second room was Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha. The third and last one was for Masumi Sera and Suzuki Sonoko. Sera and Sonoko were the only ones rooming with their girl friends! Ran and Kazuha were arranged to live for three days in a room with their respective bf's, because of SOMEONE'S (Yukiko) crafty mind.

Heiji, furiously blushing, instantly objected to these arrangements, "W-what is this!? Seriously, who made these arrangements!? This is just-" Kazuha interrupted, also furiously blushing, "I agree! This is just _too_ much, don't all of ya think?!" Sonoko, who couldn't control herself, giggled loudly to herself, thinking, 'Thank you to whoever arranged the room arrangements.' Yukiko slyly looked at giggling Sonoko and replied in her head, 'You're welcome. We shippers stick together.'

Before Kogoro could yell at Shinichi for deceiving them and stealing his daughter (it was really his mother, however. Hah), Yuusaku and Yukiko quickly hurried the adults out and soon it was just the confused teenagers inside the humongous, luxurious, and fancy hotel room.

'How could I ever trust my mother with anything!?' Shinichi thought, part of him looking forward to it all, but part of him dreading the chaos that would erupt in a brief moment.

* * *

AN: I couldn't help but add in the yo dawg. Anticipate next chap, please? :3

*The phone call at the case is Ep. 646-648: Deduction Showdown at the Haunted Hotel


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Spring break started, so I have plenty of time for writing! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama does. of course you know that.

* * *

Everyone just stood there awkwardly, all blushing, except for Sonoko who was still giggling madly. Sera grinned, thinking, 'Ohh, Shinichi's mom is quite clever.' Heiji finally said to Shinichi, slightly vexed, "Kudo, are you crazy?" Shinichi violently shook his head, scared as Ran glared at him, and said, "NO way. This is all okaa-san's doing. I had no part in this, okay? So don't misunderstand."

Kazuha tugged on Ran's crop top and whispered a bit loudly, "His mom is so cruel. Why would she put me in the same room as.. as him?" Of course, Kazuha did not mean it as if she was disgusted. She was just perplexed on how to deal with this situation. The love of her life was to spend 2 nights in the same room as her. Of course, they could just room with whoever they wanted, as it was their own choice, but since there was room service and other things, it might get complicated. Plus, a part of Kazuha actually wanted this.

Heiji heard Kazuha's unintentionally loud whisper to Ran and took it the wrong way. He shouted, "I HEARD THAT, AHO!" Kazuha turned pink and yelled back, "S-SHUT UP!" Sonoko giddily pushed Ran and Shinichi and Heiji and Kazuha into their rooms before they could change anything, because it was perfect! Sonoko and Sera went into their own rooms, and so began the vacation.

Ran surveyed their hotel room. There was only one bed, to her disbelief. She gulped and glanced at Shinichi. He was looking out the window, trying not to look at Ran. At that moment, Shinichi thought, 'What do I say? So awkward. It's like a.. honeymoon, almost.' He blushed again and thought, 'I keep having these weird thoughts. I need to stop blushing, it's heating up this entire room!' As Ran had similar daydreams, Shinichi interrupted the silence by turning around and directly facing Ran, saying, "Well, Ran, let's not make this awkward. I mean, I'm here for the weekend and let's just have fun!" He grinned widely, despite his conflicting emotions inside, and Ran smiled back at him.

Ran put her purse down on a table and strode closer to Shinichi. They were so close, he could hear her breathing. Then suddenly, Ran powerfully socked him in the stomach! Shinichi yelled, "OW!" and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. Ran gleefully smirked and blew the steam off of her fist, proud with her work. Shinichi, still on the floor and in pain, looked up at Ran and thought, 'Same Ran as usual.'

Things had not gone so smoothly in Heiji and Kazuha's room. They yelled and called each other a good deal of names until they gave up. Kazuha angrily opened the curtains and let in the dazzling light while Heiji huffily sat down at the table and flipped through a magazine. He couldn't concentrate on the magazine pictures, however, and after a few minutes, looked tentatively at Kazuha, who stood at the window.

He noticed a look of ruefulness on her face. He squinted and saw her eyes shimmer in a split-second. 'Is she tearing up? T-that aho...' Heiji thought, exasperatedly. He got worried when a hand went up to her face. He abruptly stood up and inched towards her. When he was right behind her, he asked softly, "You okay?"

Kazuha slightly jolted and slowly turned her head to the left. When she did this, she put her face right in front of Heiji's face. Their sudden proximity flustered him, and he backed away, saying in an apologetic tone, "I-I just wanted to say sorry, ya know? ... Sorry, aho." Kazuha rolled her eyes and retorted, "Who uses 'sorry' and 'aho' in the same sentence? ...Aho." They both laughed heartily and reluctantly began to unpack, wishing to look more into the other's eyes.

During that ordeal, the adults were introduced to their own rooms. Their huge room with three smaller rooms with three even smaller bathrooms in them was just like the teenagers' hotel room. Kogoro was with Eri, which caused a bit of childish blushing and protests, of course. Yuusaku and Yukiko were in the other room, and Okiya Subaru with Professor Agasa. All in all, it was a hectic hour. Finally, everyone unpacked.

Yukiko and Yuusaku, who finished unpacking quickly, sat on the bed a bit, discussing. Yukiko chirped, "Wasn't I great with the hotel arrangements, Yuusaku?" Yuusaku shook his head and laughed, "You're such a schemer, Yukiko." She pouted cutely and said, "Well, I knew Shinichi would want to be with Ran on this trip, and obviously those two from Osaka are meant to be!" Yukiko fell on her back on the soft bed and said, "I knew that Suzuki heiress would love it, too. I have a feeling she loves my son and her best friend, together." She giggled and said, "Well, I do, too, Sonoko! We're in this together!~" Yuusaku smiled affectionately at his wife and thought, 'Yukiko can have her fun on this weekend. Finally, I have some time to relax and get away from my editors.'

Sonoko and Sera talked about random stuff, their topics always going back to Shinichi/Ran and Heiji/Kazuha, mainly because of Sonoko's tangents. "Don't you think they're the cutest together?" Sonoko cheerfully chortled. Sera grinned her vampire grin and said, "Those two couples are perfect for each other. By the way, Suzuki, do you have anyone you like?" Sonoko, blushing at the thought of Makoto, replied, "Well, yeah, of course. He's this karate champion. And he's saved my life countless times!~"

Sera nodded as Sonoko rambled off about Makoto's many charms. Sera looked at the clock hanging on the wall. When Sonoko finished her description of Makoto's muscles Sera said excitedly, "Let's go swimming, Suzuki! It's 2:00; perfect for some relaxation at the poolside!" Sonoko happily agreed with Sera's suggestion and they both rapidly changed into their swim suits and headed off to the pool.

Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, and Kazuha had the same idea, as they all met up at the pool at about the same time. Sonoko whispered cunningly to Ran, "So how the hotel room? Nice and cozy? Hee!" Ran playfully pushed Sonoko and responded, "Mou! You've got it so wrong, Sonoko." Sonoko moved on to Kazuha and asked basically the same thing, to which Kazuha replied, blushing, "No way, Sonoko-chan!" Shinichi murmured to Heiji, "W-what did you do?" Heiji reddened and muttered, "What do you mean, 'what did I do'!?" Shinichi grinned and said, "Nothing, just wondering how it went. I got punched in the stomach." He rubbed his exposed stomach as Heiji winced, thinking about his own crush's punches.

Sera squinted up in the sky at the sun. The sun, alone in the cloudless blue sky, shone down rays at the pool, causing the clean turquoise pool water to glimmer and sparkle. "What a great resort!" Sera exclaimed, thrilled. Everyone agreed and took in the entirety of the splendid resort. Finally, the adults arrived at the pool. Kogoro, Eri, and Yukiko were all geared up in swimwear. Okiya was dressed simply but lightly, so that he wouldn't swelter in the heat. Yuusaku and Agasa were dressed similarly. The three dressed people planted themselves on beach chairs, reclining. They each brought a book to read or something to entertain them as they sat in the shade of colorful umbrellas and palm trees, which swayed in the soft breeze. Clearly, they were not the swimming-type, more like the relaxed vacationer-type.

Everyone else jumped into the humongous pool and swam, exhilarated. Kogoro chased Shinichi around, perhaps trying to drown him. Heiji helped slow Kogoro down by mischievously playing underwater tricks on him. Ran, Sera, Sonoko, and Kazuha splashed around and had races with each other, most of which Sera won. Eri and Yukiko swam around and leisurely conversed about woman stuff.

At the end, all the swimmers were exhausted but happy, and all the relaxers were very relaxed. Needless to say, they were all ready for some mouthwatering dinner.

* * *

AN: I suck at describing environments. Hope you could still comprehend it all x) Please review and follow c: I need constructive criticism really badly. PLEASE. And I wanna make friends who like Detective Conan so I can read your fics too :)


End file.
